Run in
by kill3rKayy
Summary: Victoria changes Bella into a vampire to get revenge. But before Bella can even figure out her new life, she is captured and finds herself and other vampires the subject of government research. The Cullens show up... BxE
1. Chapter 1 and 2 and 3

Victoria turns Bella into a vampire. Bella runs away, and gets captured by the government who want to experiment on these supernatural creatures, and she meets Edward! What happens next? BxE

Hopefully a lot more cool than my summary makes it sound. First fanfic, heck, first fiction, no, first piece of voluntary writing ever!!

Chapter 1. Surprise

It was a Monday morning and my alarm was screeching into my right ear. I groaned and turned over on my side. Another day. A new day. Some celebrate the sunrise, but every new day was a pathetic struggle for me, Bella Swan.

I trudged down the stairs reluctantly. I always had to put up an act of normality around Charlie, so that he wouldn't have to feel the pain I did. It didn't matter anymore WHY I was so sad, it was just a part of me now. Edward. The name sounded foreign on my tongue. My desolation had gotten to the point where I rarely could remember why I was so depressed, but the feeling of emptiness never left. I had become comfortably numb.

And so each day would pass slowly, invariably. Every morning I would get ready to go to Forks High. Putting on clothes indiscriminately. It didn't matter if I was wearing an old t-shirt from my middle school drama club or a Guess top that Alice had left behind, it all looked the same on my cold unfeeling being. And every morning I would chew slowly on the cereal I took from the pantry. It didn't matter if it was Cocoa Puffs or Fruit Loops, it tasted the same in my dry unfeeling mouth.

When I got to school in my red truck, it was pouring rain. I ran into my first period class as fast as I could without tripping. School went as usual. Most of my teachers had become accustomed to my silence and aloofness. I did all my homework and turned in my assignments on time, so I suppose my lack of interest was inconsequential.

Even Mike didn't bother me anymore. When Edward had first left, he had tried to take his place, it seemed. I was too detached to even be frustrated by Mike's gallant attempts to impress me and offer me comfort. Now, nearing the end of the 3rd nine-weeks, I was largely ignored by my previous friends. Sometimes I wished that I would feel something. Joy or hope, or even anger or resentment. But my emotions were gone, whisked away with the Cullens.

So it was very surprising when I found myself _feeling _something the very next day. I had gotten home from school early and felt a strange sense of recklessness. So I drove up to the edge of the forest where I knew the Cullens once lived. I am not prone to hiking, given my lack of coordination and the fact that I always run into accidents, but again, I didn't care anymore.

So when I found myself in the middle of the forest, slightly lost, sitting on a ferny stump, I least expected to feel apprehension. But I did. There was something not right. First of all, I couldn't remember which way I had come from. There were large green willowy trees all around me. I could vaguely remember having come from the direction where a large branch had broken off one of the trees and was lying across a fallen trunk. But I couldn't be sure. The forest, I knew, was shallow, so I wasn't that afraid of being lost. But there was something else amiss in that forest that day. I felt like some danger was lurking around the corner. I wasn't Alice, but I could feel something ominous.

A branch cracked loudly behind me. I whipped around. There was nothing there. _A vampire? No, vampires are stealthy.. _I thought. _No vampire would accidentally make that much noise. _

"Hello, Bella" said a sweet girlish voice behind me. If I hadn't recognized the familiar malice in it, I probably would have welcomed the owner of the kindly voice. I turned back around warily. A beautiful woman sat confidently, looking as comfortable as though she were sitting on an armchair rather than a decaying tree trunk in the middle of a forest. Yes, flaming red hair, red eyes, it was Victoria.

A low gasp escaped my lips. I had not meant to sound so pathetic, but I couldn't help it. I was shocked out of my wits.

She cocked her head at me deliberately. "Don't be scared. You're not going to die," she said mockingly, mistakening my shock for fear.

"Why are you here?" I asked nervously

She examined her nails. "I'm here to take revenge on Edward," she said. I inhaled sharply. Too sharply. She looked up, enjoying my discomfort.

"Edward does not care about me anymore," I said honestly. "It won't hurt him that much, to kill me." It probably sounded like I was pleading my case. The sad thing was, I wasn

She smiled knowingly. "Of course you would say that," she said. "I'm not going to kill you Bella. Edward killed James, the one thing I loved most. So I am here to take the one thing he loves most, in the most painful way he can imagine. There are things worse than death Bella."

I stared at her in awe. After having been emotionally numb for so long, I was feeling all the wrong things. I should be feeling scared, I thought. But all I could feel was dumb curiosity, slight apprehension, and mostly, confusion. What was she going to do to me now? I thought interestedly.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked with a note of apprehension in my voice.

"I thought you were perceptive Bella. What is, to Edward, worse than death? The absence of a soul perhaps? The accursed half-life that I suffer? Very well, than you shall suffer it too." She informed me with a smile. I was slightly shocked. She was going to turn me into a vampire?! That didn't sound that terrible...

"The transformation will be worse than death. You will wish you had never been born." She assured me. She then walked over to me and seized me by the hair. I squirmed from her grasp, trying desperately to escape. I didn't know what I wanted, but I certainly didn't want to leave my fate up to an insane vengeful vampire. But I struggled in vain. Victoria held my body down with one hand and raised my wrist up to her gloating smile. I waited for some inkling of death. I waited to see my life flash before my eyes. It didn't happen. Either poets have falsely described death, or the fact that I was only becoming a vampire had ruined the concept. Either way, all I felt was a dull sense of disbelief and an odd urge to laugh.

She bared her teeth and bit into my wrist, closing her eyes as she drew blood. I screamed my head off. The last thing I saw was the vivid red streaks of my blood on her evil face. Then I fell into unconsciousness.

Chapter 2. Transformation

The pain was indescribable. I screamed like someone was ripping out my very soul, which I suppose was happening. I screamed until my throat was parched and I lost my voice. I screamed as loudly as I could, thinking, somewhere in the back of my mind, that if someone heard me maybe he would do something about it.

I could not tell how long it had been. The passage of time had been irrelevant to my pain. Years could have passed, but maybe it was only days. After some indefinite amount of time I found myself face down on the ground. I spit out some leaves and twigs and propped myself up on my hands.

The sun was peering down from between the trees surrounding the clearing where I lay. The air was cool and feathery. I smiled up at the sun wondering feeling comfortable in the soft grass, wondering vaguely why I was in a clearing. All of a sudden my memory hit me in the gut, knocking me breathless.

_Oh god, I don't have to breathe, _I suddenly realized. I hesitantly placed a hand on my chest. _No heartbeat_, I thought. At this point nothing had really sunk in. I laughed for a second, at the thought of being a vampire. After the living hell I had experienced during my transformation, I was all of a sudden detached. I felt like a stranger walking into my own life, all of a sudden my perspective was scrambled. _Were there really such things as vampires?_ I wondered. _Perhaps I have some acute psychological disorder where I make up alternate realities... _

I stood up. I had no idea where to go. What was I supposed to do with my life? Everything had changed. I was lost, physically and mentally. I couldn't exactly just walk into my house and say "Hey Charlie great to see you oh by the way my eating habits have changed a bit and ignore the fact that I've been declared missing for many days". Charlie.

The thought of my old life struck me rudely. I don't know how to describe how lost I felt at that moment. Let me try to explain. I basically was dead now. I wasn't human anymore. Every constant in my life: my parents, my friends, my school, my life, had been violently thrown from its place. The pillars I stood on had been whisked from under my unsuspecting feet. I was a monster. What was I supposed to do? I broke out in silent sobs. I covered my face with my hands feeling wet tears smearing all over my mouth. Apparently I could still cry.

I alternated between sobbing miserably and lying morosely in the clearing. I didn't care what happened to me and didn't want to take any action. Soon it was nightfall. I stared at the tree in front of me, and realized how well I could see even in the nighttime.

_Was I unnaturally strong too? _I wondered. I ran at the tree in front of me and punched it as hard as I could. There was a deafening crack and then roar as the trunk broke in half sending the top half of the tree flying into the forest. I stood still in disbelief. _Amazing, _I thought.

A few seconds later I heard footsteps coming a few dozen feet away from my right. I darted behind a few bushes and a tree and sat down. I think I fell asleep (apparently I could do that too) in the bushes because when I woke up again, it was daylight. I stood up and stretched. A mouthwatering scent hit my nose. I turned around and saw a bear slowly walking around the forest, unaware of my presence. I couldn't resist the urge any longer. I ran towards the bear, shocked at my own speed and jumped on top of it. What now? I wondered. I inched my mouth towards the skin. The bear struggled. I slammed a fist into its neck and heard a loud snap. The bear still struggled. Great, I couldn't even put the thing out of its misery. I slammed another fist and heard its neck finally snap. I bit into the fur and felt a warm liquid rise up to my mouth.

Five hours later I had eaten an unknown amount of deer and bear. I had been struck with such a hungry frenzy that I couldn't even remember how many innocent animals I had drained of their blood. I suppose I shouldn't have felt so guilty. I had eaten steak and burgers all the time in my human life..

I had nothing left to do. Where should I go next? I supposed that, like the Cullens, I would be a vegetarian vampire. I had to find a new city to live in. Forks had probably decided that I was dead, it wouldn't make sense for me to come back.

I decided to go to Seattle for the time being. I raced off northwards at an incredible speed watching trees and foliage whip past me, waiting until I saw some sign of a town so I could figure out where I was. Soon I arrived at a suburban neighborhood full of houses. I looked around at the two-story houses with their well-manicured lawns. A new smell hit my nose. It smelled... human. _Ah crap, I was going to kill someone! _I thought frantically.

A little girl walked towards me holding a baseball. She stared at me openly. I looked down at her with widened eyes, waiting until the killer in me broke out. But strangely I didn't feel any hunger. I breathed a loud sigh of relief. She looked at me warily and walked away.

I decided I had to find a place to stay. I only had ten dollars and forty two cents in my pocket. I could hardly rent a hotel room with that much money. I guess technically I didn't need shelter anymore, since I was a vampire. Another wave of depression hit me as I realized that the Cullen's semblance of humanity was just that: a semblance. I looked down and saw my sneakers. I realized with a shock that I was still wearing my bloody clothing. I decided to run to the mall that Alice had taken me in Seattle.

I whipped into the first store I saw- some overpriced boutique targeted at people my age. I ran around the store as fast as I could, grabbing a pair of jeans, a skirt, some shirts and sneakers and ran out of it as fast as I could. I couldn't buy any clothes with ten dollars so I had decided to steal them. _I'll pay you back later... _I thought guiltily. The salesgirls hair fluttered as I ran past and she looked around confusedly, seeing nothing.

I changed in the bathroom and stuffed my bloody clothes into the trash. Hopefully no one would bother looking inside there. I wore a pair of jeans that ended up being a little bit too tight and a dark blue shirt with a small hood and rolled my eyes at the sneakers, which looked like fashion golf shoes. That's when I looked in the mirror.

My hair was still brown, that much was the same. And my face still looked generally the same, except slightly better. My features were more refined. My curves were fuller and my body was like a swimsuit model's. But I still looked mostly the same. Except for my bright red eyes. I gasped. I would have to get contacts. But why was my face so similar? I would have thought that vampire beauty would require a lot more improvement from my face. I guess I had a low self-esteem, apparently I had been much prettier than I had always thought. I still couldn't see it myself. _So_, I wondered interestedly, _would people stop cold by my vampire good looks like they did for the Cullens? I had yet to find out._

_I finally walked out of the bathroom into the food court. I was getting a few stares. Most men who were walking past were staring at me very intently, whereas the women were either looking at me with awe or despise. I wasn't meeting any of their gazes though. I was too preoccupied with what I was supposed to do next. I sat down in a chair and stared at a spot on the ceiling. Two boys of about 19 came and sat down at my table and looked at me. I tore my eyes away from the ceiling and looked at them. _

_They bantered with each other and stared at me and began asking me how old I was._

_"18" I replied without thinking._

_"Where do you go to school?" Said the one with straight brown hair._

_"Erm I just moved here I don't know yet" I replied frantically, trying to cover my slip up._

_"Oh, well my dad's the principal at Lake Mary High, if you live around here, you will probably going there. Have you enrolled yet?" asked the second one. He was slightly thinner than the other one and had dark black hair. I would say he was pretty handsome. _

_"Oh, no I haven't." I began to think of a plan. I was in Seattle and hadn't finished my high school education. I might as well. "I'm living alone and my parents live in the Philippines." I lied nervously. I hoped I wasn't digging myself into a grave.. "They are trying to get the paperwork to enroll me in high school but it's kind of hard right now" _

_"Really?" said the brown-haired boy. I think he had said his name was Stephen._

_"Maybe my dad could help with that. He's also on the county school board. He could definitely get you enrolled." The black-haired kid (Nick) said helpfully._

_I sighed loudly and smiled. "That would be so helpful." I replied._

_"No problem. Do you want to meet him? He could probably get it done today." said Nick._

_"Sure" I responded smiling. Of course, if I had still been human, it would have been a dumb idea to trust two random boys I had met at the mall. But I wasn't human anymore. No one posed a threat to me but my own kind. Little did I know how wrong that was.._

_Nicks dad was really nice. It turned out he didn't mind enrolling me without the paperwork. He just had to meet my legal guardian. I groaned internally. How the heck was I supposed to do that? He said I could start school on Monday meanwhile but that I had to get him my birth certificate and meet my legal guardian by next month. I agreed cheerfully, and pretended that I actually HAD a guardian._

_I left his house around 7 p.m. and walked around wondering what I was supposed to do. I ended up sleeping in the forest again, carrying my stolen clothes and supplies in a stolen duffel. How funny. _

_The next day I woke up groggy with dirt and twigs in my hair. I realllly needed a shower. There had been a YMCA next to the mall, I remembered all of a sudden. I decided to shower there. I felt sad, realizing that I was pretty much homeless._

_After showering and changing at the Y, I decided to go job hunting. I really needed some cash if I was supposed to get along around here. I walked up to the front desk at the Y. _

_"Hi" I said shyly, unsure of how to ask for a job application. The young man at the desk looked up and stared at me and said nothing. "I was wondering if you have any job openings..." I continued hesitantly._

_He broke out of his daze. "Um right now we're pretty full..." he began to say, but I realized what I had to do. I looked straight into his eyes and he stopped talking. _

_"Are you sure you can't hire me?" I said while gazing into his eyes._

_"Uhh erm actually yeah we have a position available you can work the desk on weekday nights from 3 to 10 p.m." he replied slowly, "I'll let Jill know you'll be working here. We'll give you a badge tomorrow. You can start working then." I could not believe it. I had a job without an interview or anything. _

_The next day was a Monday. It had been exactly a week since I had died. R.I.P Bella Swan, it would say, somewhere on a gravestone in Forks. I woke up at 6 a.m. in the forest, and realized I was supposed to show up at Lake Mary High. Nick's dad had explained where it was. I raced off and arrived at school after 20 minutes, slightly windblown. I walked into the front office where the secretary gave me my schedule and a map. _

_First class was AP U.S. History. I groaned. I hated history, how was I supposed to pay attention to it first thing in the morning. Then I groaned again. Why did I have to be the only vampire that needed to SLEEP. What a pain. I walked into the room only to see that class had already started. I blushed and walked up to the teacher when he beckoned me. I could see people watching me out of the corner of my eye. I pretended not to notice, it was easier that way. _

_"Hello you must be Ms. Swan" Mr. Sumfield said in a bored voice. "Please sit in row 3 next to Mr. Adams"_

_I sat down next to "Mr. Adams" and stared at my desk. Even after death, first days at schools were just as awkward. This was just like Forks High. Mr. Adams, whose name turned out to be Derek, kept glancing at me. I began to wonder why people ever eulogized beauty. This unwanted attention had to be one of the most frustrating things I'd experienced._

_After History I had calculus and then english. All of the classes were equally boring. People stared and whispered in the same way in each class. When lunch came I was relieved that I wouldn't have to deal with a teacher droning for an hour. I sat down at an empty table and put my head down. Of course, I forgot that I would still have to deal with the boys at this school. Fortunately it was Stephen and I already knew him._

_"Hey!" he said looking pleasantly surprised. "It's good to see you here, why don't you come sit with me and Nick?"_

_I smiled and complied, I didn't want to look weird. So far I was doing pretty good at fitting in. My eyes were golden from all the animals I'd eaten, my clothes looked normal, I pretended to be a normal high school kid pretty well. All this pretending was giving me a headache._

_I followed Stephen to his table where Nick was also sitting. The other people sitting at their lunch table wore similar clothes and had similar facial expressions. Surprise, anticipation, excitement, disgust, anger. I grinned at all of them and sat down. They continued their conversations. I stared at the wall and pretended to laugh at the right times. _

_That afternoon I sat in front of the tree that had now become part of my home in the forest. This was not going to work. How long could I keep sneaking into the Y to take showers and brush my teeth. How long could I wake up with ants in my pants._

_Unfortunately, sleeping like Tarzan would soon be the least of my worries.._

_Chapter 3. Arrival_

_I woke up to the sun streaming in my face. Crap. I was probably late for school, I realized. I sat up and then realized I was strapped to a board. I frantically tried to turn my head and saw that I was in a small room, trapped. _

_"AAAAAAAHHHH!! HELP ME!!" I screamed as loudly as I could._

_"Shut up, we wouldn't want to inject more sedative into you " said a rough voice to my left. A man in an army uniform sat to my left. A fluorescent light bulb was right above my head, on the ceiling of the small room. Then I, as I felt a low rumbling and jolt, I realized that I was in a truck._

_"Where am I" I asked, wondering if he would answer me. And why couldn't I break these restraints with my super strength!_

_"You're being taken to a testing facility in Texas" he replied succinctly. _

_"Testing.. for what?" I said looking at him expectantly._

_"Special beings such as yourself." he replied and went back to staring at the wall. My eyes widened. They knew! This man apparently worked for the government, and so apparently the government knew about vampires! This was impossible. How did they control us? Why couldn't I move? What did they even want with us? I wasn't even a bad vampire. I was vegetarian!_

_"They know about vampires?" I exclaimed, unable to repress my questions any longer._

_"Yeah, if that's what you call yourself" he shrugged. I lay back down and stared at the light bulb. Soon I fell asleep. _

_When I woke up again, I was in a small white room with one glass wall. I threw myself towards the wall, trying to break it. It didn't even shake. I realized a second later that there was an identical cell in front of me. I looked as far as I could to the right out the glass window/wall, there were identical cells extending in every direction next to the cell directly across the hallway. I presumed that my cell was probably in a row of cells too. There was a small figure curled up in the corner of the cell in front of me. It was too far away to see it clearly. I wondered if they were all vampires? The cell diagonally to the right held a young man who was staring at me with boredom. Diagonally to the left there was a woman who was lying on the floor and pounding her fists against it. I looked around my cell. It was extremely empty, except for a small slot in the door. _


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (the first 'chapter' was actually 3 if you look closely)

Fear struck my heart as I realized I was prisoner. Prisoner of whom? The government? They knew about vampires? I thought frantically. The emptiness of the cell surrounding me left me disconcerted and uncomfortable. Everything was too white!

A loud crash resounded through the thick walls. I whipped around and ran to the glass wall, straining to peer to the right of the hallway. A vampire was violently thrashing against the 3 uniformed men who were holding a strange device to his temple. One of the uniformed workers grabbed a small metal collar from his belt and enclosed it around the vampires neck. I was alarmed that he had not broken free of them. How were these strange humans powerful enough to restrain us? And how did that device help them?

I realized with a gasp that a similar metal collar was on my neck. I reached up and grasped a hand around the collar on my throat. It seemed to be made of extremely finely braided metal, woven together into a thick collar. I looked down at my now torn jeans and dirty shirt and sighed loudly. This inexplicable confinement was some kind of torture.  
8 hours later I was still sitting in the same spot, staring at the wall. I was going crazy with boredom and confusion. I heard a loud clang behind me. A tile in the metal wall behind me had slid upwards to reveal a small compartment. A small box lay in it. I darted over nervously. What could it be?

It was a small cardboard box with a label on it saying "D001147033". What did that mean? I heard a swishing inside the box. A small perforation was in the side. I shook the box, and a strong odor wafted from it. There was blood inside this box! They were feeding me in this crude, revolting manner.

I popped open the perforation and poured the blood down my throat. It was stale, bitter, and I couldn't even tell if it was animal or human blood. Obviously my satisfaction was the least of their worries.

I heard a clang from behind the left wall, and a shuffling noise. Then another one a few minutes later. I guessed that all the vampires in the cells around me were receiving their nourishment right now. If I could hear the cell beside me, maybe the person in it could hear me as well, I realized. I walked over to the wall and banged on it as hard as I could with my fist, and yelped, realizing how hard the material was.

There was silence on the other end. The inhabitant had stopped moving. I heard a small patter of feet and then a pause. Then I heard three soft thuds on the wall. I banged back four times. The inhabitant answered with 5.

Great, I thought pessimistically, now what. I leaned against the wall and slid down and began trying to recall my pre-vampire life to pass the time.

I must have fallen asleep for a long time, when I woke up, I could hear the restless activity in the cells around me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I heard a small squeak and my eyes darted around for the source of the noise. I heard a loud bang and all of a sudden my vision fogged up. I sat up and frantically rubbed my eyes and scrambled forward, before rough arms grabbed me and I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness, I was lying on a metal table strapped down with the same material from the collar on my neck. A man in a blue lab coat was shuffling through papers to the left of my peripheral vision. He turned around and walked over to me.

"Hello, subject D001147" he said stoically.

"Who are you" I said hoarsely.

"You are being fed a new type of diet. You're here for experimentation obviously. Today we will be testing your pain threshold. " he said.

"What did I do to you?" I asked sincerely. Why were they holding me captive?

"Creatures like you are causing instability in major cities in the U.S. The government has only recently learned of your existence, so as you can imagine, we are anxious to exterminate your species. You however are lucky. You will remain alive as long as you are useful for research." he smiled down at me. I gave him a look of pure loathing.

"Shall we proceed?" he asked mockingly. I felt anger raging through me. I had never felt so vulnerable since... since Victoria had first bitten me.

He began attaching a strange wire to my temple. A few assistants walked into the room and helped attach more wires. I squirmed with fear and discomfort. The man walked over to a switchboard on the side wall of the room and began applying current.

Tremors wracked my body and I screamed in pain. This was worse than anything I had felt. My body felt like it was on fire. It was like the pain of transformation all over again. I screamed and felt venom building in my mouth. Why wouldn't he stop! What did I do! I would do anything to leave this god forsaken place. My face contorted with agony and I thrashed wildly against my restraints. The voices of the workers around me faded into the background as a loud ringing noise filled my ears. I felt some sort of liquid trickling down from my ears. Was I bleeding some strange grayish vampire body fluid? This thought was immediately replaced with renewed agony as I felt the fire shoot through my body once more.

All of a sudden the pain stopped. I stared at the ceiling, my body still trembling. I gagged, as if my body wanted to throw up. I was too shocked to speak. The man muttered something and I trembled, anticipating the torture to renew.

"You are doing pretty well compared to your peers" he said thoughtfully. I cringed and silently prayed that this was the end. I had never felt so forlorn. There was nothing in the world to help me. What did life mean? Was I going to die? Where was Edward... I thought vaguely. This was my end? This was the fate I had silently trudged towards my entire life... and afterlife?

I heard a click as the heavy door of the room opened. A table similar to mine was being rolled in. I craned my neck hoping to catch a glance of my fellow victim. My mouth dropped open as I recognized the person on the stretcher.

Thats all. Will probably update tomorrow. Sorry everything is going slow. Forgive me! I am new to writing fanfic. Actually I am new to writing. This is the first fiction I have voluntarily written in my entire life! The first time was probably when we had to practice for state sanctioned writing tests in the third grade... man those suck 


	3. Chapter 5

I gasped when I saw the stretcher. A small girl with short black hair was lying on it.

If I had a heart, it would have stopped by now. The short black hair, the small features, the dark lashed eyes, it was unmistakable.

It was Alice. This wasn't possible. I was delusional. They had left. Life couldn't be so cruel as to compound my torture with this painful memory. The Cullens had left me.

I blinked back tears and fury. The Cullens had left me, I reminded myself. This was no time to break down. Perhaps I should have resented them, hated them, but all I could do was feel some sort of pathetic, unrequited desire to see Edward.

So when I saw Alice, I felt relief, hope, and at the same time fear and shame. My mind staggered under the variety of emotions.

Soon though my physical pain made it impossible for me to think clearly. I winced and turned over. I couldn't take this.

Alice was emaciated. I wasn't sure if vampires could actually become skinnier, but Alice looked terrible. Her short black hair looked dirty and flattened, and she looked like she had climbed through a coal mine.

"Alice?" I finally decided to ask, my voice quavering, and her name sounded foreign on my tongue. She blinked and didn't respond. I stared at her. Then I heard a few clicks and realized that they were beginning to prepare to experiment on her instead.

"This one here, subject D001147033 was the subject of one of our older experiments to see what body fluids Hominem cannibalia (A/N yeah i just made that word up roflz it's supposed to be the species name for vampires) actually contain. We're currently trying to find out how the body of this species sustains itself. " he said slowly. I looked at him blankly. I wondered why he felt the need to explain his experiments to me. It probably gave him some kind of sadistic pleasure, I decided. I turned over my face so that he was no longer in my view, but he walked around to my side and began unstrapping my restraints.

I struggled to stand up but I couldn't. I couldn't comprehend my own weakness. Where was my super strength? I thought blankly. I lay there immobile. Obviously these scientists knew I wouldn't be able to move, because they left me there as they began to start on Alice, or the girl who resembled her, whichever it was.

I was rolled out of the room and thrown roughly back into my cell. I lay against the wall and sobbed myself to sleep, my arms wrapped around my knees.

I woke up when the cell was pitch black, the lights were out as they were about 8 hours a day. I suppose they had some semblance of night time in the prison. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over. All of a sudden I heard a small shuffle. My eyes widened and I sat up, alert.

"Bella?" a small voice whispered.

"Yeah it's me" I said hurriedly, "who are you? where are you?" I could not sense anyone around me, where was this voice coming from?

"It's me, Alice. I'm sorry I couldn't respond to you in the room. We can't let them know we know each other. It will ruin our plans." she said excitedly.

I mulled over this. Plans? It seemed there was some kind of covert planning among the inmates here. I sat up confusedly. Maybe I could see Edward again, said a small voice in my head. Don't be stupid, I responded in my head, he doesn't want you anymore! But either way, leaving is better than staying! I thought.

"What plan, Alice?" I whispered, wondering where she was.

"Well there are a lot of us here you see. The Institute is kind of stupid."

"What is the Institute? The guy told me this is a project of the U.S. Government"

"Nah, they say that to everyone. This has nothing to do with the government. There an ancient organization, and this is just a branch of them. It's really secretive, I don't know how it works... Emmet said it had to do something with the Free masons and the Knights of Templar but I dunno how HE would know... and I can't SEE anything either. They have some way of circumventing our powers." she said skeptically. I remained silent.

"Listen, Bella" Alice continued, "I know this is really abrupt, but we're getting out of here."

"Alice how in the world can anyone leave this place." I replied incredulously.

"They've gone too far and too many vampires have lost hope. The only vampires you knew were us Bella, and we were always pretty civilized. But most of the others are violent, irrational. And the Volturi are smart, they know how to organize grassroots rebellion in this prison. This is only one of many prisons though." she said.

"The Volturi, are they in here too?" I said

"No, they are too smart for this."

"What about Jasper, Carlisle... are you guys ALL in here?"

"No it is just me and Emmet. We walked into a trap..." she responded with a note of sadness to her voice.

"Alice" my voice broke. I was so happy to see her, her presence brought me hope. Not only hope that I would leave this dreadful place, but that I could see Edward again. I couldn't decide whether which was worse: to be separated from Edward, or to be experimented on by this mysterious Institute.

"Alice" I continued. "Where exactly are you?"

"I'm talking to you through a vent I made underground. Our voices carry pretty well. I'm in the cell beside you. I used to be in a different building but I had a vision and saw them bring you here. I caused a lot of trouble to get myself in the cell next to you." she replied.

"I- I'm so happy to see you" I said shyly.

"I know Bella, me too. Don't worry, you will see Edward soon." she said with confidence. "I have to go now but I will come talk to you again to fill you in on the rest."

I heard footsteps down the corridor and then a shuffle before Alice was gone. 


	4. Chapter 6

After Alice left, I was once again left in the interminable darkness, to my own thoughts. Despite my vampire vision, I could not see anything. There was probably no source of light around the prison for miles. "What a lame prison" I grumbled aloud to the air.

After a while I began to doubt that Alice had ever even come. Maybe I had imagined it? And why was it so dark? Maybe I was blind. I blinked rapidly, maybe my eyes were closed. I felt around in the darkness for my eyelids.

"Am I here?" I said out loud.

"Who are you?" I replied to myself.

I lay down on my side and felt the hard floor, wondering why I had gone insane already. My eyelids began to droop with exhaustion.

"Bella.. what are you doing?" a deep voice asked skeptically. I jerked upright and whipped my head around frantically.

"Who's there!" I screamed.

"It's Emmet, follow me-"

"Emmet!" I said


	5. Chapter 7

Footsteps were pounding everywhere

Footsteps were pounding everywhere. It sounded like hundreds of people were marching through some part of the building. I shook my head, I was hearing things too now.

"Bella, you need to follow me" Emmett said forcefully.

"Follow you where Emmet? How did you get in this room?" I asked incredulously.

All of a sudden a dim light appeared in the room. I blinked from the sudden brightness and stared at the huge form of Emmett Cullen, crouched over in a small doorway at the back of my cell, holding a lighter. He was wearing scuffed jeans and a ragged t-shirt. He looked as though he had been in this prison for a while. I gasped.

"Emmet, what…"

"Follow after me Bella, I'll answer your questions in a second" he said, smirking at my disarray. He was still looking at me closely, regret evident in his expression as he took in my new vampiric appearance.

I got up, disoriented and baffled, and followed after Emmett. The doorway at the back of my cell led into a small corridor lit by bright bulbs along the passage. As we passed each cell, some doorways were open and some were still shut. The sudden realization finally broke through my disorientation

"We're ESCAPING?!" I yelled

"Shut up! Yes, there's been a revolt. Certain factions in the U.S. government have been infiltrated by a secret organization sworn to destroy supernatural species like us. Well not all supernatural species, but at least dangerous ones like us." He replied as he continued on racing through the hallways.

"What, so the government knows about us??" I said trying to keep up with Emmett. He was running way too fast.

All of a sudden the corridor ended and Emmett abruptly stopped in a huge room. There were hundreds of people, no, vampires, standing in there. Some were milling about searching for their mates. A steady stream were still entering from a corridor on the other side. Others were standing looking dazed. A huge crowd of them were standing in front of a vampire standing on a podium who was giving instructions. A few in the back were walking along a line of vampires and taking the strange metal collar off their necks with an even stranger looking tool.

I ran forward towards them, eager to get my collar removed and regain my strength. Emmett grabbed on to my arm.

"Wait" he said. He held out a similar looking tool and removed the collar. I sighed with relief and gratefulness.

"Thanks" I said. He chuckled.

The vampire standing on the podium all of a sudden began addressing the room.

"The last level of security has been breached. The remaining captives will be released. Everyone gather on the left side and prepare into your formations. The rest of the New York population of vampires has been notified. Once we escape our plan begins effect immediately." He said authoritatively. I found myself wondering why this male was leading.

"Must we take part?" said a nervous voice. I craned my head to see who had spoken. A lanky male vampire with neat black hair was looking at the male on the podium, waiting for an answer.

The male on the podium looked smug at this question.

"And why would you not want to take part? Your friends, your kin, your families are in danger. Would you question the decision to defend the ones you love? Do you lack the courage to ensure the survival of your species? Will you linger on the sidelines and stare as injustice is perpetrated?" He replied rhetorically, with emotion underlying his voice. I could tell he wasn't really planning on answering the question, but just move the audience who was watching this exchange.

"However" the leader continued, "if you are reluctant to support our cause, stay out of the way. We will allow you to leave safely, however do not expect amnesty if you are later in danger. And do not be so foolish as to try to stop us from our mission."

The vampire who had asked the question nodded uncertainly and began whispering to the person next to him.

"Emmett" I asked nervously, a thought dawning upon me. "What exactly is their mission..?"

"Bella, if there's an anti-vampire organization in the government, that only really leaves the vampires one choice. And these vampires aren't sympathetic towards humans, they feel no obligation towards human welfare like we do. They will do what they need to do, whether that involves killing innocent people or not. After all, killing innocent people is not unheard of to vampires," He chuckled at this last statement. Then he looked at me seriously again.

"Listen Bella, you're a vampire now but that doesn't mean you're invulnerable. Stay with me or Alice at all times. The vampires here are dangerous and untame. They've all been in this prison and are now out for blood. If you disagree with them or don't join forces they're brutal." He said. It was the most I'd ever heard Emmett talk seriously in my life. My eyes misted as I remembered how much I'd missed them. Emmett noticed my facial expression and began to look sad. He probably thought I was remembering the encounter with Victoria.

At this point Alice appeared next to me. I looked at her, her appearance had slightly improved, but her clothes and hair were dirty and ruffled, something even more disturbing on someone as fashion-obsessed as Alice.

"Bella, lets go." She said tersely. She gripped my wrist and we began following her out out of the room into a dark corridor. Dead prison guards were lying everywhere. I caught a glimpse of a large mainframe computer in an open room along the corridor. The screen was flashing what appeared to be a blueprint of the prison. A dead operator lay slumped over the controls. My stomach lurched.

I tried not to look as we passed through the rest of the prison. I couldn't help but wonder why this branch of the government hadn't noticed that the prison security was breached, or that everyone that worked their was dead. It must have had to do with the plan Emmett had mentioned.

Outside the prison, we followed Alice as she ran through miles of a forest until she came to a huge empty state road. We followed the road for miles, occasionally going through strange detours through the surrounding forest or plains.

"Alice what state are we in?" I asked

"We WERE in Utah. Now we're in Nevada and we're headed towards the airport." She replied. Emmett was sniffing the air cautiously as we continued. I wanted to ask him if someone was following us.

When we arrived at the airport in Nevada, I still had no idea what our plan was. I was feeling a little miffed by the lack of information Alice and Emmett were giving me. But I figured it was best not to disturb them. They both looked really tense. We were waiting quietly in front of my terminal. Emmett got up to go call Carlisle.

Alice turned to me. "Bella" she started, her perfect voice wavering, "I can't ask you to forgive me. But Bella, I'm so sorry we weren't there for you. I'm so sorry Victoria got to you" Remorse was filling her eyes, she looked like she was in tremendous pain.

I hesitated. I was sorry too, that they hadn't been there. I hated to think about that day. It didn't kill me that I was a vampire, in fact, I preferred it. But that day just symbolized the fact that Edward didn't love me, that he couldn't save me because I was "no good for him". It was too painful to sort out the bitterness, fear, and rejection I felt and most of all, the residue of passionate love. To admit to myself that I was so foolish that I would gladly accept the Cullens friendship again despite the fact that they had clearly rejected mine. I looked up to Alice's eyes, wondering what to reply.


End file.
